La vie est un ballet on ne le danse qu'une fois
by laura74music
Summary: Kim est une danseuse talentueuse mais à part sa petite soeur personne ne le sait. Elle est trop timide. Au lycée, personne ne la voit. Mais sa vie va changer. Son talent peut cacher autre chose...Venez lire si le coeur vous en dit :)
1. Chapter 1

New fiction ! :) Je tiens à prevenir que je répondrais aux reviews, s'il y en a, qu'à la fin dans un chapitre à part, toutefois les remerciements seront présents. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

Tout est à Mrs Meyer, sauf ce qui sort de ma petite tête ! ;)

* * *

« La vie est un ballet on ne le danse qu'une fois.

Pour moi, la danse est un art. Comme la musique. Je ne me suis jamais dit que ça pouvait être la représentation d'un pouvoir, de mon pouvoir. Certains que ces deux arts viennent des anges, d'autres du diable. Peut importe. Je sais que grâce à eux, je l'ai trouvé. Lui. Mon cœur. Mon âme sœur. Pour Lui, je donnerais ma vie. Mais ça fait longtemps que je l'aime. Longtemps avant de savoir qui, ou plutôt ce que, j'étais. Il m'a tout donné, et bien plus encore. Cette histoire raconte tout, absolument tout, depuis le commencement. Avant la guerre, avant le mensonge, avant les larmes, avant l'amour, avant Lui et Moi.

Je m'appelle Kim Lys Jawaad. Je suis une quileute. Je suis une lycéenne de 17 ans. Je suis une danseuse. Je suis amoureuse. Je suis timide. Je suis musicienne. Je suis danseuse. Je suis une artiste. Je suis Invisible, avant tout.

Lui s'appelle Jared Najanra. Lui est un quileute. Lui est un lycéen de 17 ans. Lui est un joueur de basket. Lui a des tas d'amis. Lui est en couple avec Natalia Watts. Lui en populaire, avant tout.

Nous sommes voisins en cours d'Histoire. Je suis derrière lui en cours de Littérature. Il est derrière moi dans tous les autres. Nous sommes aussi voisins de maisons. Nos parents sont amis. Nos petites sœurs aussi. Pas nous. Nous ne sommes rien. Il n'y a pas de Nous. Il ya Jared. Il y a Kim. C'est tout. Et ça me rend un peu plus triste chaque jour.

* * *

ça vous a plus ? Je continue ?

Laura 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Est-ce que vous préférez des chapitres courts mais plus réguliers ou des plus longs mais plus espacés ?

Merci pour vos reviews, vos compliments m'ont vraiment touchée.

Bonne lecture !

Tout est à Mme Meyer.

* * *

La vie est un ballet on ne le danse qu'une fois.

Chapitre 1.

PoV Kim.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par un être non-identifié, criant des mots comme « Debout » ou « Il faut que tu ailles en cours ». Je ne mis pas longtemps à identifié cette personne comme étant ma petite Lou-Anne. C'était une petite chose absolument insupportable mais en même temps très attachante. Elle était en troisième au collège de la Push. J'étais moi-même au lycée de la réserve, en première. Ici pas de filières mais des spécialités mélangées dans les classes. Enfin, elle avait raison, il était largement temps pour moi de me lever si je ne voulais pas être en retard en cours. Je sortis donc du lit et descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je saluais mes parents qui descendaient et me rendis dans la salle de bain, en ayant pris mes habits dans ma chambre au passage. J'avais, quand j'étais seule, un style décalé qui montrait bien ma passion pour la danse, mais au lycée, malgré les vives protestations de ma sœur, je m'habillais simple et discret, surtout discret. Jean, tee-shirt, pull, basket. Le manteau boutonné jusqu'en haut et j'étais partie ma queue de cheval effleurant ma nuque de temps en temps, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Comme tous les matins, je jetais un coup d'œil vers la maison voisine où habitait la meilleure amie de ma mère et, accessoirement, son fils, Jared. Je sais que ça va faire très série B, mais Jared est un garçon populaire, tout le contraire de moi, et je suis amoureuse de lui. Evidemment. La fille invisible qui tombe amoureuse du garçon super populaire. Et un jour ce garçon la remarque, ils vivent moult aventures mais finissent par se marier et vivent heureux pour toujours. Malheureusement pour moi, nous ne sommes dans une comédie romantique. Dans la vraie vie, je pourrais me casser la figure devant lui qu'il ne me remarquerait pas. Je n'exagère absolument pas, c'est déjà arrivé. Je frissonnais à ce souvenir. J'arrivais finalement au lycée. Bien sûr, il était là, le derrière vissé sur sa moto, comme ses mains aux fesses de sa copine. Je secouais la tête, chassant mes idées noires, et me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours : Histoire. Je savais que j'étais assise à côté de lui et j'en rougissais d'avance. Je me forçais à me détendre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il se rendait de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Finalement, j'arrivais en première, pour changer, dans la salle et m'assis à ma place. Je savais qu'il n'arriverait qu'à la sonnerie, je pris donc mon temps pour bien m'installer, mettre mes affaires en ordre sur le bureau et me détendre. Quand la sonnerie retentit, j'enlevais mes écouteurs. Le prof rentra dans la salle suivi par les autres élèves. Je baissais la tête, me cachant derrière mes longs cheveux. Je sentis pourtant mon voisin s'asseoir. Il ne m'adressa bien sûr pas la parole. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Nous travaillons sur la guerre de sécession. Mon père étant un passionné d'histoire, je savais déjà tout. Je me mis donc à dessiner dans mon cahier. Je laissais mon crayon glissé sur ma feuille, comme animé d'une vie propre. Je commençais à dessiner une ballerine. Puis sans que je sache pourquoi je lui rajoutais deux grandes ailes blanches dans le dos. Mon dessin ressemblait à quelqu'un que j'avais l'impression de connaître sans le connaître vraiment. Soudain, mon dessin disparût de sous ma main. C'était Natalia, assise devant nous, qui me l'avait pris :

Alors qu'avons-nous là ? Oh mais c'est qu'elle sait dessiner la petite Cally. Ne rêve pas chérie, vu ta tête, tu n'as pas eu d'ange gardien, ni de marraine la bonne fée. A moins qu'elle est fuient en te voyant !

Elle partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire. La sonnerie retentit et je me sauvais. Je ne pus qu'apercevoir Jared récupérer mon dessin et le glisser dans son cahier. Je ne me posais même pas la question de pourquoi il faisait ça. Je me contentais de partir en courant jusqu'à chez moi. Je montais dans ma chambre, récupérait mes affaires de danse et repartait au studio de danse. Je savais qu'en m'enfuyant j'avais laissé la victoire à cette sale peste mais j'avais réellement besoin de danse pour me défouler. J'arrivais au studio, lançais la musique et commençait à danser. Je me déchainais sur la musique. Mes pieds glissaient, je virevoltaient, bougeant mes bras en rythme. C'était naturel comme de respirer. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Les moqueries ne m'atteignaient plus, si seulement j'avais le courage d'assumer mon talent. Au bout de trois bonnes heures, je retournais chez moi pour m'attaquer à mes devoirs. Mais à la place de me mettre au travail, je décidais de sortir courir. Lorsque je passais près de chez Jared, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil. Mais ce que je vis, me fit m'arrêter directement et faire demi-tour jusqu'à chez moi. Un grand loup noir était assis à la lisière de la forêt et semblait guetter quelque chose. Je retournais donc chez moi, me douchait et allait directement au lit, le loup ne cessant de hanter mon esprit.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ?

Laura 3


	3. Chapter 3

Helllloooo !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je suis en première donc ça devient compliqué pour moi :$ je vais vraiment essayé de poster des chapitres plus courts mais plus réguliers ! voilà bonne lecture ! :)

Disclamer : Tout l'univers Twilight est à

* * *

RaR :

lea228  : Je continue, j'essaye du moins ! :P Merci pour ta review :)

lili : Mercii :)

Jus de Carotte  : Déjà je kiffe ton pseudo XD ! ça me fait plaisir qu'elle t'interesse et encore sorry de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt, j'essaye d'écrire au mieux, redonne moi ton avis, il est important pour moi ! :) J'adore comme tu analyse les personnages ça me fait triper :P et de rien pour la suite :)

miss-bella-swan-cullen  : Merci pour ta review :)

Amy : Merci beaucoup, ton message m'a fait très plaisir :)

nicky: Alors, déjà pour ta review il n'y avait aucune raison que je le prennes mal :) J'ai essayé d'appliquer tes conseils mais je me doute que ce n'est pas encore ça...Je vais continuer à bosser là-dessus. Si je réponds à ta question, ça gacherais tout le plaisir alors...tu verras ! :P Merci ! Bisous !

chuya : Ta petite voix suppliante m'a fait totalement craquée alors voilà la suite ;) Merci pour ces compliments :D

. . :Merci merci merci merci ! :) Voilà la suite :P

Marine76 : Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

La vie est un ballet on ne le danse qu'une fois

Chapitre 2 :

_« […] le loup ne cessant de hanter mon esprit. »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut le lendemain. Un cauchemar m'avait poursuivi toute la nuit. Je dansais, dans un grand studio. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert de miroir et une barre en bois courrait tout le long, comme un ruban doré. Dans le coin, une chaine hifi ultra sophistiquée diffusait une musique douce. Je sentais un long tutu effleuré mes mollets. Quand je me regardais dans la glace, je portais un justaucorps blanc avec un jupon rose pâle, des collants blancs et mes pointes. Le ruban remontait doucement sur ma cheville. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait bercer par la musique. Je me mis sur pointes et enchaînait les pirouettes, les pas de bourré, les entrechats,…Soudainement, je sentis un changement d'atmosphère autour de moi. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Je baissais les yeux et vis que j'étais maintenant vêtu d'une longue robe blanche qui touchait le sol et j'étais pieds nus. J'entendis alors un grognement sourd derrière moi. Quand je me retournais, je me trouvais face au loup noir de la veille. Cette fois ci, je le vis de près. Son pelage était épais et brillant. Ses canines blanches et brillantes. Mais ce fût ses yeux qui me captivèrent le plus. Ils avaient un reflet d'intelligence presque humain. Je me perdis dans son regard. Cet instant fût brisé lorsqu'il se mit à grogner. Je partis alors en courant, le bas de ma robe s'accrochant au buisson. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir où il était, si bien que je ne vis pas le bord de la falaise et tombais dans le vide. C'est à ce moment que je me redressais dans mon lit. Un coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était 6h00. Je me levais alors et traînais les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû car la vision que j'offrais me terrifia littéralement. Mes cheveux se faisaient la guerre et j'avais de grands cernes bleus. Je soupirais un grand coup et passait en mode actif. Je brossais rapidement mes cheveux et les attachaient en un chignon lâche. Puis je pris ma trousse de maquillage, mis un peu de mascara, de fond de teint et du fard doré. Je filais ensuite dans ma chambre et attrapais mon leggings imitation jean, mon sweat et mes Nike blanches avec le logo doré. Je me regardais dans le miroir et réalisais que j'étais face à Kim la danseuse et non face à Kim la petite fille timide. Je pouvais encore me changer mais je décidais de suivre les conseils de ma sœur et d'assumer qui je suis. Je descendis donc pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'arrivais en bas, ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux. J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur mais ils se contentèrent de rebaisser le regard vers leur petit-déjeuner. Je décidais donc de ne pas y prêter attention. Je mangeais, pris mon sac et sortis. Je marchais jusqu'au lycée, n'aimant pas prendre le bus. Si je n'aimais pas prendre le bus c'est tout simplement parce que lorsqu'on monte dedans tout le monde nous regarde. Finalement, en arrivant au lycée, je ne m'attardais pas non plus sur le parking mais me rendit directement à mon casier. Le peu de personnes que je croisais à cette heure-là me regardaient bizarrement ce qui me fis légèrement rougir. En ouvrant mon casier, une feuille en tomba. C'était mon dessin. Dans le coin supérieur gauche était écrit : « Tu devrais le finir….J. » Je me demandais qui pouvait être J. Puis je me souvins que Jared avait pris mon dessin hier. J'étais surprise qu'il me le rende mais aussi effrayée parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi après avoir vu ça. Il devait sûrement se dire que j'étais une geek qui passait sa vie à faire des dessins étranges. Je secouais la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon premier cours, espagnol. J'aimais bien ce cours mais pas autant que l'histoire bien sûr. Dans ce cours aussi je retrouvais Jared mais il était au fond de la classe tandis que j'étais au premier rang, à côté de mon seul et unique ami : Tyler. C'était un garçon adorable mais tout le monde se moquait de lui car il était un peu (beaucoup) efféminé. Vu qu'entre marginaux, il y avait une sorte de code d'honneur qui fait qu'on s'entraide, et c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus amis, c'est même comme un jumeau pour moi et un grand frère pour Lou-Anne. Je m'assis donc à ma place, attendant que Ty' arrive. Je vis toute la bande des populaires passée, dont Jared. Celui-ci ne me jeta pas un regard. Puis Ty' et le prof arrivèrent et le cours débuta :

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les mutations génétiques…. »

* * *

Avis ?

XOXO Laura :P


End file.
